return of the supertwins
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: the twins gained there powers now that have to suddenly become heroes this world needs okay someone had to make this story


**Hi this is just another stories oh yeah and I forgot to mention I love superhero fanfics**

**I own nothing; if I did parents wouldn't let their children watch TV**

"Oh god Zack not this again" Cody said in annoyance "seriously we were superheroes, I had super speed, and you could move things with your mind" Zack tried to convince Cody, but Cody wasn't buying it "bro your 18 and you still believe that a simple dream was actually real, I know you're not as smart as me to realize real from fantasy but come on" Cody said "oh ha ha you, but I'm serious it happened, Mr. Mosby was bent on turning all kids into adults.

"Sure he was, and unicorns exist" Cody sarcastically said "oh okay ass-hole don't believe me" Zack said getting up from the couch, they were at Cody's apartment.

"And even if I were true, which it's not, what's the point of talking about it when it happened when we were 12" Cody asked while typing on his laptop.

"Because I have a theory" Zack said coming out of the kitchen with a cup of orange juice.

"Oh this would be good" Cody said closing his laptop

"Okay look, the way you forgot was because I ran around the world so fast it caused is to time travel, I over shot and we were in dinosaur time"

"Pre-historic time you mean" Cody corrected

"Whatever, then we time traveled again and in that time something happened causing you to forgot, but I think that our power's got stunned in time trying to catch up to us, cause I was moving so fast".

"Wow that actually sounded smart" Cody said slightly surprised

"So I think any minute now our powers will come crashing into us, well minds faster cause you still think it never happened.

"It didn't happen, I'm seriously worried about this" Cody looked quit serious.

"I don't care call me crazy, it'll happen I swear"

"Whatever" Cody became instantly uninterested again

"Hey I'm gonna crash here" Zack said

"Don't you have your own place" Cody said

"Yeah but it's so far" Zack said lazily

"Fine but you get the couch" Cody said

"Alright get up" Zack

"What?" Cody asked confused

"I want to go to sleep" Zack said

"Oh god" Cody said while getting

"Okay I'm going to bed too" Cody said

So they both go to sleep obliviously that they were changing every hour snored

_Next morning:_

Cody had just woke up, still little sleepy, so he didn't realize he was floating above his bed, but Zack did when came to wake Cody up.

"HOLY SHIT A DEMON TOOK MY BROTHERS BODY" Zack screamed

This woke Cody "hu what" he realized what he was doing and he immediately fell back down.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" Cody screamed

"I DON'T KNOW YOU WERE FLOATING AND I THOUGHT A DEMON TOOK OVER YOUR BODY" Zack screamed.

"WHY WOULD A DEMON TAKE OVER MY BODY"

"I DON'T KNOW CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY DO"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING"

"CAUSE THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO YELL"

"LET'S STOP"

"OKAY"

"Alright let's talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about, you were floating"

"There has to be logical explanation, maybe scientist finally increase the magnitude in the magnetic fields, and I have metal on me"

"Or I was right and we got our powers back, but you couldn't float before unless"

"Oh don't start with that again"

"They manifested themselves when they catching up with us"

"ZACK WOULD YOU STOP WE ARE NOT SUPERHEROES, WE DON'T HAVE SUPERPOWERS NOTHING YOU SAY IS REAL, though I am impressed you used manifested correctly, ITS NOT REAL"

Cody threw he's hand's down for emphases, and the window behind him shattered, and not just the glass, the frame and some wall broke too.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Zack said excitingly

"Wh-what just happened" Cody stuttered

"Before we lost our powers you had telekinesis and I had…" with that Zack took off so fact it look like he phased out.

Zack couldn't believe this, he had his powers back and they were better than ever, he went from Boston to Africa in under a millisecond, and he could run on water, before he couldn't run on water.

He came back to Cody's apartment.

"Where have you" he asked

"Oh you know Asia, Africa, London" Zack said nonchalant

"In under a minute" Cody asked

"Isn't it great? I'm faster than before

"This can't be happening" Cody started pacing, "what could this mean, how is this possible"

"Whaoh calm down, I told this would happen" Zack reassured

"I think that's what scares me most" Cody said

"Hey calm down, bro you can float maybe you can fly, we gotta have some fun with this come on" Zack then takes Cody's arm and the both disappeared with puff of smoke behind them

Across Boston was a man with an evil grin his eyes were glowing multicolored color, he was standing on the edge.

"Guess whose back!"

**Ohhhhhh review and this will continue **


End file.
